


朝耀 | Afternoon Tea

by BluishMeow



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 朝耀 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 20:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow





	朝耀 | Afternoon Tea

Afternoon Tea

“还继续么？”亚瑟揽着王耀，抬手调节了车内温度，舒舒服服往椅背上一躺。看他皱着眉还气息不稳的爱人也不得不随姿势倚靠，脸上笑意越来越深，勾起的流畅线条却在王耀摇头之后打了结。

对于亚瑟•柯克兰的邀约，王耀很少推拒。想要的举动再怎么过分亲昵甜蜜都好，被亚瑟轻抚着头发，被那亮晶晶的绿宝石温柔盯着，守着低调含蓄准则的东方人还是会为亚瑟的任性退让并点头。说实话，陪他疯的王耀一旦主动起来也是让他很难招架，亚瑟食髓知味，格外享受，刚才王耀的手伸过来在他手心敲了一下又一下，手肘托在软垫上，眼波那样暧昧而柔软，现在他把人拽进怀里行亲密之事，王耀居然要对他摇头？

腰后手臂箍得越来越紧，王耀红着耳根，垂眼一睨两人衣摆上都沾着的星点白渍，抓着亚瑟的手腕，工作时的气场敛去之后成了少见的结结巴巴：“不是、这，弄脏了，那不是……”他不动声色瞥向座椅，即便是交由专人处理，也是相当于明晃晃把情爱里乱七八糟的各种痕迹抖出来了，他又哪能拉得下这脸。

亚瑟从鼻子里哼出一声。

不由王耀拒绝，亚瑟将他牢牢扯过来，比先前更相贴，连语速都要刻意放慢：“蜜糖，你这个时候还有心思想着清洗，我是不是可以理解为，刚才让你太好受、太轻松了？觉得我待会能轻易放过你？嗯？” 

掌心按在了王耀颈后，亚瑟顺着肩背线条缓缓下滑，托了一把臀部再折回大腿，解开的裤子还安静耷拉着。刚才衣物扯得急切又狼狈，把人按进怀中就只先掏出来掂在手里相互摩擦了几下，手里一边揉动一边捧着王耀后脑勺索吻。等黏腻的液体淋了满手，他的甜心在两人各自发泄之后才突然想起来害羞，喘着气说回家再做的样子也真是让人咬牙切齿的可爱——没关系，王耀从来舍不得对他说不。亚瑟缓慢抚摸过王耀的大腿，拽住衣料往下扯一扯，舔着嘴唇抬眼盯住王耀：“你不会拒绝的，对吗？”

亚瑟很满意地瞧见王耀喉结上下滑动紧张咽着唾沫，当真如蜜糖的爱人跨坐在亚瑟腿上、紧张地咬起了嘴唇，抓在亚瑟手腕上的指尖又在下意识轻挠撩拨亚瑟的神经。亚瑟径直掰过王耀下巴亲上去，动作霸道、唇舌相触却是温柔，他又啃又咬咂出声音，感受到王耀放松下来配合着舌尖追逐，终于换下了要挟爱人“就范”的气焰安抚道：“这里也没人看见的，我们待会再上楼。乖，就试这一次？哎、别咬——”

王耀恶狠狠咬下的一口被亚瑟还在了脖子上，干脆利落种了一个草莓。

亚瑟慢条斯理地开始解衬衣纽扣，但一个突然落在王耀胸前、还隔着衣物的舔吻无疑暴露了此刻他对爱人的急切渴求。被吮吸了一阵过后王耀才听见这人舒缓起来的喟叹，毛茸茸的金色脑袋埋在胸前，被车里灯光一照，隐约还透着多日未见之后的可怜巴巴。王耀便低下头与他脸颊相蹭，潮湿的语句扑在亚瑟耳畔，亚瑟，你不是要继续吗？我——他吸了口气在亚瑟唇上啄了一下，就着这个姿势有些吃力地往前挪，说，你这家伙是不是早就想在车里试一回啊……紧接着他又开口，声音却是愈发没有底气：“没有东西也、也可以，我找你之前，就洗好了的……”

这下的刺激真是让亚瑟想要骂出声了——于是王耀一边看着亚瑟从储物格里捞出润滑，一边说着原本想回家了给你惊喜——话音在湿滑液体淋在王耀手上之后戛然而止，亚瑟歪头朝王耀笑了笑，一把抓过他的手就往后面摸。

指尖被亚瑟带着往王耀身后送，占主导的依旧是亚瑟，摁压着让王耀不敢乱动，而王耀的身体仍然抵不住对爱欲的追求，前后扭了好几下，等亚瑟已经被暖热的内里箍得皱起眉头、油润的湿痕才刚沿着肌理划落，重重跌在亚瑟心尖，成了最轻盈而撩拨的羽毛。

亚瑟将王耀搂过来让他靠着肩膀，拍拍王耀让他放松，但终究还是没忍住，吸着气就挺起了腰。他进入的节奏缓慢，被吸得太紧只得一再轻拍王耀腿根，换来的轻颤却直接让情热又往上攀，面对汹涌情潮只能认输。王耀却是先自己扭着腰想要更深入，唇瓣擦过亚瑟肩颈留下轻吻，旋即体内节奏加快的试探顶弄逼着他漏出呻吟。呵出的气息扑在了亚瑟身上，进而引来这人把拥抱缠得更紧密，是柔韧无法分开的缎带，被甜蜜的奶油或蜜糖沾湿，呼吸和啄吻都被冒着热气的甜香掩盖。

衬衣在抓挠中早就皱皱巴巴，胸膛起伏之间是王耀掌心留下的爱抚，此刻他的指尖在亚瑟身上逡巡，被这人冲撞得行迹不稳也不阻碍他写下专属的爱语，爱人身上香水气味被欲火冲淡，王耀吸吸鼻子，觉得自己也跟烧着了似的，带着满身的滚烫气息，想被那一泓碧绿潭水浇到湿透。

那一缕浅淡又勾人的气味牵着王耀往亚瑟颈窝上凑。那像是茶叶香，隐约混有雨后的气息，潮湿而暧昧，要用唇齿磨过才能品出回甘。王耀也就这么做了，舌尖挑起来沿着皮肤往上走，他听见重叠起来愈发急促厚重的呼吸，在他手指穿过金发、搭上后颈便已浓稠得化不开；亚瑟自己甚至舒服地眯起眼睛，来自爱人的轻抚显然极大地取悦了他。亚瑟双手托住王耀的腰，带着他上下颠了颠，侧过头，正好能接住王耀落下来的亲吻。

还没含在嘴里，就能知道全是甜的。满是爱惜的指尖从鬓角滑到下颌，这样虔诚的接吻狠狠拧在亚瑟心上，下面也被吸着不让离开，亚瑟皱着眉紧紧扒着王耀、要留下指痕，才能克制住把怀里人掀翻揉碎的冲动，先尝过爱人亲自给他端上的茶点。

他的甜心、他的甜心真的很过分——亚瑟心绪摇摇晃晃，掐着王耀腿根，借此发泄扯开了豁口似的欲望，却在听见王耀的闷哼之后恋恋不舍地放开了——亚瑟叹着气再次扫过王耀上颌，想，太过分了、他到底在我的茶杯里放了多少牛奶和糖？腻乎的甜香勾住他的感官，亚瑟兴奋得头皮发麻，紧接着狠狠戳刺几下，圈住王耀翻过身、而王耀几乎是直接跌到了座椅上。

这一下倒是不疼，只是刚刚到顶点还没下来的身体正晕乎着，亚瑟那一番要命的顶弄太狠了，酥麻迅速蹿升将王耀裹紧，他歪在软垫上迷离着眼神抓了抓亚瑟后背，这才找到了舒服的支点。可是这人不由分说直直压下来，王耀控制不住叫了一声，狠狠挠了他一道，急切地喘气。

亚瑟也只是被这一抓堪堪勒在爆发边缘，深呼吸过后贴着王耀的唇瓣自上而下注视他，王耀却在那句轻声道歉之前就放松下来准备与他接吻了。身后软垫太容易叫人沉溺，王耀蹭了蹭头发旋即就放任自己随意歪躺，左手搭在扶手上、右手圈住亚瑟脖子，把人搂下来和他对视，不是主动亲上去，是在等他。

他的恋人果然很快就笑起来，手指伸过来在鼻梁上刮了刮。亚瑟特别没脾气地把人捞起来摆正又替他把黑发挂到了耳后，这才终于亲下去，吮着那两片早被亲得红肿的唇瓣，软绵绵地一寸一寸磨蹭舔舐过去。唇舌中饱含的爱意隐蔽又直白露骨，柔软且汹涌莫测，亚瑟第无数次在海浪中摇摆，但是抱住王耀就好了，他的甜心、独属于他的茶点，彻底地放开之前先认真仔细品尝，舔去尖顶上的奶油，感受着绵滑在舌尖里化开，再淌进心里，化成那团火。

亚瑟现在就觉得自己拥住了一团暖热的火，靠得过分贴近却不会被灼伤，掌心贴在王耀背上，顺着呼吸在火焰之中一下一下地揉捏滑动，感受着王耀被自己带出滚烫，却又担心自己的甜心真就这么化了。王耀陷入了身后的柔软，身前被亚瑟笼罩住，懒散地找不准姿势，蜷缩也不是，伸展也不是，干脆偏到了亚瑟怀里任他动作，简直是亲吻之外对于邀约的最佳注脚。

亚瑟撑在他身上，端详了那么一会儿，确认了下一步动作便立即又埋下去。只一点濡湿的舔舐又显得于事无补，欲望没有被切实抚慰纾解时只好抱得更紧吻得越深。手下动作没有了平日的半点风度，王耀身上的衬衣乱糟糟地解了大半，亚瑟粗暴地往上推，让王耀衔着或是勾着，亲吻旋即袭来。濡湿的痕迹铺成道路，最隐秘的一条在重合之后掩在亚瑟的指印之下，他再次掐住了王耀的腿根，而且这次不打算放过他。

让王耀说没有不适是假的，肿胀穿过他的身体甚至要嵌入体内，这人发起狠来的样子最为致命，他浑身滚烫，无处可躲。衬衣咬得久腮帮子有些酸，王耀懊恼着自己怎么非要上了柯克兰的钩，这便松了松口闭眼喘气，绿眼睛却霸道地闯入脑海画面，里面的水波温柔荡漾开，轻哄着让王耀再放松些再张开些，爱称和语气甜如蜂蜜，令王耀想到抹了果酱的面包。绿眼睛越凑越近，亚瑟抬手蹭蹭他脸颊，在嘴角啄了一下，王耀也不知道怎的，居然也像真的能感受到那股热烘烘的甜味。

他便顺从本能轻轻环住亚瑟的腰，亚瑟见他小心吸着气挺了腰来配合，更是情不自禁笑起来又往里埋得更深，王耀这下是睁了眼睛、鼓着脸作势要捶他后背，笑骂这人得寸进尺。亚瑟还在笑，王耀被禁锢在他怀里，干脆任由自己挂在他身上，放心大胆地在他肩上盖了戳之后便靠在了肩窝。

王耀这才好好看了眼星空顶。柔和淡雅的灯光笼罩车内，尽管呼吸声和心跳律动都躁动不已，此番环境还是能让人觉得此刻太过静谧。王耀又在想他哪哪都是灼热的，有汗珠顺着后颈下滑，似乎被亚瑟拨开长发的动作一并抹掉了。亚瑟早前已经体贴地调了合适的温度，依然无法缓解王耀身上的热度，裹着焰火的海浪飘起来同样席卷了亚瑟一身，处处交叠在一起没了踪影、又重新升起一股，直冲鼓噪的欲望而去，紧密相依还想着再贴一分、再近一寸。王耀紧紧扒住亚瑟放声叫喊，而亚瑟在想这份绵密黏滑带来的充盈满足也快淹没他了，低吼着再往前推，连眼眶也发烫。

亚瑟放缓了节奏，要不够似的又深深吻住王耀，指尖进而抚过脸颊时王耀才后知后觉地反应过来，之前流下来的湿痕是不是太夸张了。然后他揣着尚且朦胧的思绪喊了一声亚瑟，习惯性地又摸了摸柔软的短发。

耀，我的甜心、蜜糖……亚瑟是过了一会儿才回应的他，两个人同时飘在高潮过后的餍足里，不过亚瑟在此刻保留了惯有的性子，恶劣地在王耀体内顶了一下——不太有威胁性，但在这样的时刻自然也能令王耀不太受得住——“喜不喜欢？”王耀翻个白眼说你怎么又明知故问，接着又往他怀里缩了缩，找了个舒适的姿势枕到软垫，仰起头。  
就好像他二人真的在星空之下相拥。

亚瑟碰了碰王耀的脸颊，联想到的各式茶点让他不禁勾起嘴角，然后捏住王耀的下巴，让他视线聚焦在自己身上：“看什么呢？”

王耀见他干脆把其他灯光都撤了，星空顶的灯光显得更明亮些；他半是仰靠在亚瑟怀里，爱人低下头的样子被星光衬托，有力的，霸道的，又是对他永远温柔的。王耀前一秒在想着，我就这么对他说看星星岂不是太便宜他；但下一秒他就抚上亚瑟的脸侧，像看见有星光掉进了绿宝石，是最明亮的那颗：“看到了我的星星。”

FIN.

31/8/2019


End file.
